


Именем твоим

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, dark sense of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: [И кровью]О непростом житие с симбиотом.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 28





	Именем твоим

**Author's Note:**

> Многострочники, отрывки. 
> 
> Некоторые моменты взяты из комиксов. Католическое воспитание, рак и то, что Эдди сам придумал имя для симбиота (для них). Так что – кроссовер.

***

Иногда Эдди кажется, что он — чудовище с чёрной дырой вместо сердца.

Порой ему снится, что она следует за ним по пятам: пожирает небо и землю, засасывая всё, что он любит.

Они не обсуждают с Веномом _такие вещи_ , потому что Эдди не хочет и не может, но в конце-концов это случается холодным осенним вечером без какой-либо предварительной моральной подготовки. Наверное, сказывается очередной просмотр фильма про паразитов из серии «Загадки Вселенной».

— Ты мог бы разделиться и слиться со всеми землянами, как бы поглотить планету? — ставя фильм на паузу, внезапно выдаёт Эдди, заканчивая предложение нервным хрипловатым смешком, запрокидывая голову вверх, хрустя затёкшей шеей. — Как чёрная дыра, или типа того.

Монитор бросает на его лицо матовый отсвет. Человек со стороны смог бы заметить, как быстро наливается чернотой одно из его глазных яблок. Эдди этого не чувствует, но он ощущает напряжение, которое нарастает в каждой молекуле тела, скручивая лески истощённых нервов.

Липкое чувство неловкости моментально вяжет душу сильнее чёрной скользкой твари, чья морда тут же вырастает откуда-то из-за спины и зависает перед его лицом. В белёсых глазах Венома — стерильное ничто, понять его эмоции очень сложно, когда он отключает канал телепатической связи между ними.

Пауза тянется дольше положенного, становясь пугающей. Эдди сглатывает, ощущая сверлящую пульсацию в виске. И зажмуривается, не желая вглядываться в существо перед собой; его непостижимая мощь действует подавляюще.

— **Зачем?** — скалясь, наконец-то произносит симбиот низким рычащим голосом.

— Это не ответ, — Эдди разом выдыхает и зябко проводит плечами, открывая глаза.

«Заткнись, заткнись! — долбит в голове. — Ну что ты доипался до него!»

По-змеиному свернув шею, Веном вновь утекает куда-то за спину, а через секунду Эдди чувствует, как острые зубы смыкаются на его макушке. Симбиот проделывает так, когда хочет сказать: « **Неразумный человек, не забивай свою голову всякими глупостями** ».

Мужчина терпеливо ждёт, пока его отпустят.

Потерев затылок там, где тянет лёгкой болью после нажима острых игл зубов, (В этот раз Веном его даже не обслюнявил. Вот так повезло!) Эдди зарывается с головой в одеяло, чувствуя, как ноутбук соскальзывает с коленей куда-то на пол. Ну, и к чёрту!

— **Всё всегда начинается с чёрной дыры, Эдди. Вокруг неё вращаются красивые и яркие галактики. Ты разве не знаешь, что некоторые чёрные дыры не разрушают, а создают планеты?**

Эдди, утыкаясь носом в подушку, думает, что на самом деле ответы на некоторые вопросы он знать боится.

Но этой ночью ему снится Млечный путь: линии света, переливающие золотом и перламутром с чем-то ярким по центру кружатся вокруг чёрный дыры, лежащей в его сердцевине. И она выглядит совсем не страшно. 

— **Я видел это, когда был в космосе. Света больше, Эдди...**

Эдди улыбается во сне, потому что начинает верить: его кошмар никогда не сбудется.

***

Сердце так сильно бухает, гоняя накаченную адреналином кровь, что кажется вот-вот проделает дырку в теле и упадёт на железный мостик прямо перед ним. Зато Веном внутри счастливо беснуется. Не проявляясь внешне, он жадно пожирает его гормоны.

«Что б ты подавился!» — думает Эдди.

Он боится высоты, сука. Прыгать по крышам, завёрнутым в кокон из симбиота — это одно. Совсем другое — джампить с башни, имея в арсенале только свою тушку, и запертого внутри Венома, которому он обещал.

Эдди захотелось взять «выходной», отвлечься от бешеной скачки за бандитами. Один короткий прыжок вместо длиннющей дороги из трупов.

Венома нужно кормить. Этот ублюдок вечно голоден. Поэтому он решил получить адреналин таким способом, но сил по-видимому не рассчитал.

Ветер нещадно жалит щёки, не добавляя позитива, посылая холодок по позвоночнику. В горле пересыхает, когда он приближается к краю помоста, с которого должен сигануть вниз, привязанный к тросу.

Инструктор, весело улыбаясь, машет ему рукой, давая добро.

Внутри Эдди что-то (кто-то) дёргается. Ещё чуть-чуть и ему помогут. И тогда Веном будет ублюдочно скалиться и говорить, что так не считается.

Поэтому Эдди, нервно вцепившись пальцами в ремни, сам делает шаг вперёд, в бездну под ним. И орёт матом так громко, что его должно быть слышно даже на дне Большого Каньона.

***

Ходить в туалет, когда на тебя пялятся — занятие довольно унизительное. Но Веному абсолютно плевать на личное пространство. И какое может быть личное пространство, когда они один организм?

Обезумевшие клетки уже не видят границы между его телом и чёрной массой симбиота. Но он своим разумом или душой (привет, католическому воспитанию) совершенно чётко осознаёт, что ему неловко перед той частью, которая не является его личным я.

— **Ой, перестань, давай уже быстрее,** — приходит в голову по телепатической связи.

Веном точно считывает смущение застывшего перед писсуаром Эдди, чья рука до посиневших костяшек сжимает ремень брюк. В фосфорическом свете мигающих лампочек он выглядит болезненно уязвимым.

Эдди несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь отвлечься от чужого присутствия, рассматривая пожелтевший от мочи санфаянс. Но тщетно.

— **Ну, что такого, Эдди?** — язвительно шипит симбиот. — **Мы же вчера вместе читали библию. Бог создал вас — людей по своему образу и подобию. Значит, он тоже ходит в туалет, и в этом нет ничего такого. Может быть дождь — это его урина? Хотя… когда я был в космосе, я не видел там никакого чувака с огромным…**

— Заткнись!

Эдди ненавидит сам себя за те истеричные нотки, что проскальзывают в его тоне.

— **Хорошо, я «отвернусь», принцесса.**

Журналист ощущает, что Веном куда-то исчезает, растекается по его организму, сосредотачиваясь на других процессах.

Наконец-то расстегнув ширинку, Эдди посылает ему вдогонку два чувства — благодарность и облегчение. И краем сознания учитывая, какой орган он сейчас сжимает в руках — сардоничное «fuck you».

***

— **Эта певичка фальшивила, на что она нам сдалась?**

Чёрные жгуты прилипают к ближайшему стулу бара, не давая Эдди сделать и шагу. Журналист нервно озирается, но пьяные постояльцы не замечают инопланетный сгусток, тянущийся от его кисти.

— Из-за тебя у меня уже два месяца не было секса, — шёпотом шипит Эдди не менее зловеще, чем порой Веном, и изо всех сил дёргает рукой.

Бесполезно.

— Договор, — сквозь зубы цедит журналист.

И только тогда симбиот очень медленно, нехотя, убирает препятствующую движению субстанцию.

Смахнув с куртки невидимые пылинки, Эдди развязной походкой устремляется к очаровательной блондинке, которая несколько минут назад исполнила какой-то попсовый хит на радость замшелой публике этого сомнительного заведения. Он отмечает точёную фигурку и миленькое личико, но ему сейчас в общем-то всё равно.

Мысль о том, что эта певица похожа на его бывшую жену, Эдди рубит на корню. Ему нужен ничего не значащий секс, ведь он толком-то и не дрочил уже несколько месяцев — с тех пор, как его тело стало инопланетным общежитием.

В последний раз, когда Эдди попытался, Веном вылез из его ладони и, маньячно улыбаясь, предложил помочь. Улыбался он так, чтобы Эдди мог оценить каждую острую пику зубов.

Журналист оценил, и с тех пор желание самоудовлетворяться при симбиоте пропало напрочь.

~

Эдди просыпается с гудящей головой и утренней эрекцией. Проведя рукой по простыни рядом с собой, в поисках той, которая могла бы помочь ему разобраться с этой проблемой, он охватывает только пустоту.

Мужчина в ужасе разлепляет веки и вскакивает с постели, предчувствуя недоброе. Озираясь по сторонам, он видит, что его любовницы нигде нет. И самое страшное, что за открытой дверью ванной тоже. Но при этом её одежда разноцветным комком всё ещё валяется на полу.

— ВЕНОМ, — басит, почти рычит, Эдди.

Его пальцы сводит нервная судорога, тело бьёт мелкая дрожь. Вязкая муть, осевшая в теле из-за алкоголя, ещё не прошла, а тут ещё нервное потрясение. Ему только и не хватает для полного счастья — стать Джеком Потрошителем!

— **Что-то не так? Не нужно так орать,** — тонкой чёрной полоской всё ещё привязанный к человеку, Веном сползает вниз с ближайшей стены, поражая почти нереальной пластикой и ослепляя его белозубой острой ехидной улыбкой во все тридцать-сорок- _сколько там_ у него клыков.

— Ты что сожрал? Эээээ… — Эдди, к своему стыду, так и не вспоминает имя девушки.

— **Нет, что ты. Я просто пожелал ей доброго утра, когда она пыталась вытащить бумажник из твоих брюк. И мило ей улыбнулся. Она даже не завизжала, представляешь? Побелела и, пятясь, выскочила из квартиры в чём мать родила. То-то потеха соседям.**

— Вижу, что ты очень доволен собой, — несмотря на возмущение, Эдди чувствует, что напряжение внутри него начинает рассасываться.

— **Рад угодить,** — с похабной иронией шипит симбиот и склоняет голову куда-то вниз. — **Наконец-то мы пришли к такому высокому уровню доверия, на котором ты не боишься размахивать перед моим лицом этой штукой.**

Только сейчас до Эдди доходит, что он, подперев бока, стоит перед Веномом абсолютно голый…и не краснеет.

***

Веном ест человеческие мозги. Это — не метафора. Это — факт.

И он заставляет Эдди задуматься над тем, как же, чёрт возьми, теперь устроен его желудок. Мозги-то он переварить может, ясное дело. Но как всё остальное? Что за структура у Венома, если слопав кошку, сам Эдди потом не блюёт шерстью?

Задумывается Эдди так крепко — что получив сразу два болевых сигнала: от жгучей капли масла, плюхнувшейся на ладонь, с зажатым в ней яйцом, и макушки симбиота, ткнувшейся под челюсть, — реагирует не сразу.

— **Эдди, сковородка уже нагрелась, а я хочу ещё скорлупку.**

Веном жрёт людей, наполненных далеко не самыми приятными составляющими, но отказывается есть яйца. Потому что: «Эдди, в них напичкана всякая гадость!». Тоже он говорит про колбасу и любые другие полуфабрикаты. А вот в скорлупе по утверждению Венома много всего полезного. Что за невозможное существо?

После второго тычка (более увесистого) журналист отмирает. Яйцо попадает на сковороду, а скорлупа летит в тут же образовавшуюся под его рукой пасть симбиота.

Под мерный хруст Эдди думает о теории сосиски. Когда-то он прочёл в интернете: что лучше не разбираться из чего сделано то, что ты любишь.

***

— **Почему людям нравятся закаты?** — грохочет сверху бас симбиота, который положил свою голову к нему на макушку.

Сидеть на краю крыши не страшно, когда из спины торчит что-то понадёжнее парашюта.

— Не в курсе, какая у кого там романтичная ересь, — произносит Эдди, наблюдая за красными лучами, кровавыми кляксами разбившимися об высотки. — А я вот не знаю, какой из них станет для меня последним. Однажды проснусь с откусанной ногой или рукой, или даже вообще не проснусь, потому что ты меня сожрёшь, сволочь.

— **Но, Эдди**. **_Мы — Веном_ ,** — с нажимом произносит симбиот, будто в этом кроется ответ, почему этого не случится. — **Да, ты умрёшь раньше, чем твои ровесники, потому что я истощаю тебя. Но я не собираюсь тебе ничего откусывать.**

— Утешил, — криво улыбнувшись, хмыкает журналист. — Будешь скучать, когда меня не станет?

На этом вопросе сердце заполошенно учащает ритм, потому что ему важно знать это по многим причинам. Часть его останется в Веноме; лучшая или худшая — покажет время. И если ты сам о себе не вспомнишь, то кто тогда вообще?

— **Наверное, сначала я буду чувствовать то же, что и в капсуле, посредством которой меня пытались казнить — распад.**

Эдди, захлебнувшись слюной, откашливается. Такого откровения он никак не ожидал. Хоть он и понимает, что симбиот имеет в виду физиологический процесс в прямом смысле. Но ладонь уже тянется к смоляному отростку, оплетающему его руку; он аккуратно гладит тёплый и гладкий сгусток клеток, который рано или поздно его убьёт.

Это не Стокгольмский синдром, рак прикончил бы его быстрее. Веном подарил ему, в общем-то, чуть больше времени.

— **Ого, какие нежности,** — симбиот проталкивает свои тёмные жгуты сквозь его пальцы. — **Не обольщайся, потом я сразу же найду другого, и буду питаться его гормонами. Мне подойдёт любой человек со схожим набором генов, но тобой он, конечно, не будет…**

Его голос вибрацией прокатывается от затылка в спину, и по нему ничего нельзя определить, но через их связь Эдди чувствует нотки тоски. Или ему только кажется?

— **Странно, однако, чертовски не хочется, чтобы кто-то другой стал нашим именем.…**

Эдди перестаёт дышать, ощущая едва различимое душевное (?) тепло, исходящее от симбиота. Кто послал этот сигнал от мозга к его сердцу: он сам или же…

— Только мы — Веном? — аккуратно уточняет Эдди, словно не веря до конца, что правильно сложил сложную головоломку; наконец-то осознавая, что хотел донести до него симбиот несколькими минутами ранее.

На секунду ему чудится, что клетки чёрных жгутов, чуть отделившись, сжимают его кисть, совсем не так, как обычно, когда они с Веномом делят касания на двоих. _Будто симбиот хочет, чтобы он прочувствовал._

Голос Венома вновь резонирует в спину, звук рикошетит от грудной клетки, создавая впечатление, будто он раздаётся из сердца:

— **Да, Эдди, _только мы_ — Веном.**  



End file.
